Echo
}} Echo is a Rank 1 Networker in My LEGO Network. When you begin playing My LEGO Network, he is automatically registered as your friend, making him the first friend for you to have in the game. Echo is considered the mascot of My LEGO Network, and tends to repeat some of his phrases, hence the name "Echo". He claims that he was created in a factory and feels that it his duty to help other users in My LEGO Network. His description reads: Echo is the robotic greeter who is in charge with making everyone feel welcome to My LEGO Network. He comes from Billund, Denmark where all LEGO products are made. Echo is able to detach his head and fly around with a rocket engine hidden inside his neck. He's an avid TECHNIC model but favors MINDSTORMS these days. Echo loves Apples and has been known to eat them for breakfast, lunch and dinner. He claims that they have a ''tangy byte that helps clear his memory banks.'' Objects Obtained From Echo Echo offers many objects that you can obtain. Echo's Page Below are all of the objects you can obtain from Echo's page: *DUPLO Fueler Sticker for 1 Red LEGO Brick *Blue Star Sticker for 1 Red LEGO Brick *Shaker Loop for 1 Red LEGO Brick *Hop Game Module blueprint for 150 Red LEGO Brick *NEW: Code Module (Enter a code for a surprise item). The only item known is the LEGO World Event Badge Echo's Mail Below is a list of all of the objects you can get in the mail from Echo (on the left side is what Echo gives, and on the right is what you say/what item you attach): *Apple Pie Blueprint for one (1) Apple *If you bought the LEGO Tree Module from Farmer John, you will get a letter from Echo with a sticker attached. Beta Testing If you were a Beta Tester during the Beta Period of My LEGO Network, you were sent a letter by Echo when the game entered its Gold Launch. The letter contained the following attachments: *Echo's Letter of Thanks *Beta Tester Badge Blueprint *Pet Glitch Module, Rank 1 Blueprint *50 Red LEGO Bricks "Echo Series" Prototypes Over time in the existence of My LEGO Network, it has been discovered that Echo is not the only of his kind. It has been discovered that there are five other Networkers similar to him, and that they were all prototype Networkers, all part of a series called the "Echo Series" Project. Echo became the final product, and the other five prototypes were apparently forgotten. This caused each of them to grow severe errors in their programmed personalities, causing one to be too cranky, one to echo too much, one to be too paranoid, one to have a "cold", robotic personality, and one to be too needy. All five of them are Secret Networkers, and all play an important role in creating the Dreaming Beam Infuser Module, due to the fact that they have the five Dreaming Beam Codes necessary for the Dreaming Beam Infuser Module's creation. All five of these Networkers are Rank 10. You cannot befriend them until you create the Intergalactic Cruiser Masterpiece and become Rank 10. The Echo Prototypes are: #LKL-3G0 #BL-DK2 #GBA-SHR #eXTR-1337 #Pablot-G8 Quotes *"That's right I'm friend 0001! You'll find having good friends is one of the most important things here at My LEGO Network as in real life. To make more friends you can simply click on the "add to friend list" button on a user or Networker's page. You'll receive requests from other users to become friends you can choose to accept them, reject them or block them. Although My LEGO Network is a safe environment based on prewritten messages-remember to always play it safe and never exchange personal information with anybody outside of My LEGO Network!" *"You can get lots of cool Loops and Stickers to use on your page by using Sticker and Loop Shoppe Modules on Neworker Pages! Pages!" Echo's Friends * Capt Reynolds * F Stop Clikzgerald * Farmer John * Kludge Dropcolumn * Max